


Thunderhail

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is sunshine, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Just what teams they are on in the future, M/M, Time Skips, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Hinata thinks Bokuto is so dang cool.But then he has a dream where Bokuto is so dang his husband.Then he asks his good friend Yamaguchi for help!!!!That's definitely who recieved that text. UhhuhTwo whole epilogues
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Bokuto-san is so Cool

Hinata was once again in his room, watching clips of his friends play volleyball. Something he was often doing as of late. _My friends are so cool._ He was watching a match of Fukurodani, which had become his favorite team to watch play. For exactly one reason.

 _Bokuto-san is so cool._ Hinata tried to mimic his arm movements from his seat as Bokuto spiked on the screen. _Bokuto-san is so cool._ Hinata mimicked his squat into fist raise when he’d scream “Hey, hey hey!!” _Bokuto-san is so cool._ Hinata tried to imagine himself and Bokuto on the same team several times. Competing over spikes, both knowing the other’d get it over. He’d imagine Bokuto lifting high into the air the way Tanaka did when they went hype. He’d imagine goofing off when they changed in the locker rooms. He’d imagine if they were eating lunch together. He’d imagine if they got to hang out on Saturdays. _Bokuto-san is so cool._ He blushed and sighed a little.

It was getting late. He picked up his phone again. Texts from Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Kenma, Izumi, and Yachi were always mainstays. But every once in a while, Bokuto would send him a picture of a spike he did, or if he wanted to send a meme but Akaashi was asleep or ignoring him. He opened the chat to look and see if his phone lied about him getting a message (which had never happened). Still no lies. The last message sent was 2 days ago, a small clip of Bokuto hitting a shot right next to a teammate’s ankle in a training match. Hinata held his phone to his mouth and giggled. _He’s so cool._

He clicked the button on his phone to put it to sleep, and hooked it into his charger, before laying down in bed.


	2. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a spoiler to tell you what's happening here

Hinata was laying in bed. In light pyjamas. A t shirt and shorts. But he could see hail from outside, and hear it pounding on the roof. He hated hail. Thunderstorms were fine. Snow was fine. But hail was another story entirely. It was so loud and so constant. He curled his blanket around himself tightly. He grabbed his pillow and stuck his head under it to try and block it out, but a crash and flash of light shook his cabin.

 _Thunder and lightning? In a hail storm? That can happen?_ Another rumble, followed by a piercing bright light. A another roar, and he saw the clouds from his window light up with spider webs of yellow and blue lightning. The cabin shook a little, and Hinata could see that the hail was getting bigger.

He clenched his eyes shut and let go of his blanket and used his hands to clench into this orange t-shirt, clenching it and distorting the fabric. He was shivering from the cold and the fear, and he let out a whimper as he bit his lip. His eyes were shut so tight they felt like an ocean when they began to water. _Please hurry. Please hurry. Something happen. Something change. Please._

He heard a door open and shut, followed by some rushed footsteps, and the sound of glassware lightly landing neatly against wood. He looked up and a plate of toasted pop tarts were on his bedside table, with two mugs, with steam. He saw a large, wide hand place another plate with some melty white fluff in it down. His gaze followed the length of the wrist, toned, and wide, and up a bicep that looked like a gorilla’s arm, up to a clearly concerned face, under a flock of downed, curly silver hair.

“Shoyo?”

“B-Bokuto?”

“Ah ah, there it is. You only ever call me my maiden name when you’re scared.” Kotaro lifted his hand to Shoyo’s face, and gently wiped the tears off with his thumb, before running his hand through Shoyo’s orange hair. His hand positioned itself under Shoyo’s ear, cheek, and side of his head, all at once, and lifted Shoyo’s head up from under his pillow and cupped it with his other hand, before planting to smooth, strong kiss on Shoyo’s forehead, then down to his lips.

“B-Kotaro-san?” Shoyo was dizzy. In a haze of noise and events he only had small flashes of images of.

“Now now, that’s not the time for that, you.” Kotaro climbed onto the bed, straddling Shoyo’s stomach, his hands on Shoyo’s shoulders. “Come on, let me get some of the strain from curling into a ball of your back.” He put hand slowly onto Shoyo’s chest, slid it down his back, and flipped him onto his stomach, put both hands on his shoulders, and started to rub.

Shoyo couldn’t feel anything, he just looked up the side into Kotaro. “Hey, w-what are you doing?” He wanted to flip over and have a more in-depth conversation about…whatever was happening. But his body wasn’t obeying.

“Shoyo, you get so shy when you’re scared. It’s cute.” Kotaro pulled himself off of Shoyo and next to him, wrapping a thick arm around Shoyo’s shoulder and neck, and pulling him into his chest. “But don’t be, okay?”

Kotato reached over behind him and pulled a laptop from somewhere Shoyo couldn’t pinpoint

He opened it up, and immediately a picture of a video play button came up. A set of earbuds was attached, with four earbuds.

Shoyo looked up to Kotaro to ask what the video was but Kotaro’s mouth met his was soon as he turned up. “I brought smores poptarts. Tea. Marshmallow fluff to dip your poptart in.” He spoke in between kisses. Shoyo tried to shy away, but his body would react and Kotaro’s big hug wouldn’t have let him anyway.

Kotaro kissed deeper, and deeper, and heavier, and wetter. He pushed Hinata down onto the pillows, and kissed further, and further, and deeper into the bed, and Hinata’s mouth. Hinata shut his eyes, as his body melted.


	3. Always Colorcode your different Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi isn't here right now

Hinata opened his eyes, to stare up at the ceiling of his room.

His face was hot and sweaty, he sat up and looked around. _No Bokuto. No poptarts. No thunderhail. No pillows I’m being shoved into._ He realized he was breathing heavy, and could feel tears on his face. _Feel. I can feel it._

Hinata’s mouth hung open, and he covered it with his hand. _Oh my god. What was that?? Oh god. I can’t believe my mind gave me that. My body is so hot. I can’t believe. Oh my god. Do I like Bokuto-san? Is that what that means? I don’t know what this means!!!!!!_

Hinata snagged his phone and began typing, knowing that Yamaguchi was the last person to text him last night.

He went on and on and on about Bokuto saying that was his maiden name and kissing him a lot and giving him pop tarts and tea and massaging his shoulders and burying Hinata’s face against his chest and wiping his tears and how Hinata can’t stop thinking about how big Bokuto’s arms were and if his hair is really curly when not styled.

“I don’t know what this means!!!! Do I LOVE Bokuto-sama??? Meet me at salad shop by the park at 10!!”

“I can’t be there at ten. Is 12 okay?”

“Yes!! Be there! Teach me what this meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!”

Hinata turned his phone off, and walked sleepily to the restroom. He looked in the mirror to see his face was bright grapefruit red. “Oh god” Hinata buried his face into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto needs love. Giv him sum wuvs

It was 11:30, and Shoyo was on his way to the Salad Shop. He wasn’t really a salad fan, but if he ate meat when he stress ate he’d have a heart attack in every game he played.

He was about two blocks away. He turned the corner and smacked into someone’s chest.

“G-ah! S-sorry, I was’—” His face was immediately grabbed in a big strong hand.

“Hinata-chan!!” Bokuto’s here. _Bokuto’s here. ……………….. BOKUTO’S HERE??!?!_

“B-BOKUTO-SAN!?!” Hinata’s face was already red. “H-how?”

Bokuto took his hand away and pat Hinata on the head. “I told you I’d be here at 12, didn’t I? Come on! Take me to this salad place!”

He snatched Hinata’s hand and began running in a direction he assumed was towards the salad shop, since Hinata had been walking that way. “W-wait! 12? When did I tell you I was gonna be here at twelve? I was supposed to meet Yamaguc—” Hinata’s face grew cold and he froze in place. Bokuto practically tripped at the sudden stop. “B-Bokuto-san. Did I text you to meet me at 12 this morning?”

Bokuto nodded, blushing.

Hinata’s trembling hand pulled his pointer finger to his chin. “Did…I text you…other messages?”

Bokuto kneeled a little bit to have his face directly into Hinata’s. “Yeah!”

Hinata gave a fleeting “Ah” before falling backwards in dizziness, but was got by a lightning fast bridal carry by Bokuto, still redfaced.

“Hinata-chan! Don’t fall! Let’s get some food in your belly!” Hinata was inches from Bokuto’s face and screamed hard enough to caused Bokuto the scream and both fall.

“B-Bokuto-sama! That text wasn’t meant for you!!”

Bokuto’s face slumped. “Wait? So…I wasn’t who you were dreaming of?”

Hinata’s face grew colder like hail. “You…were. B-b-bu-but I wanted to talk to Yamaguchi about that! I-I-I don’t know what to say to you about it?”

Bokuto’s face lit right back up. “Well, then just say how it made you feel once we get to the salad shop!” His stupid grin made Hinata giddy and terrified.


	5. Salads of Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I work in retail. Just keep that in mind when reading the stuff about the waitress.

They entered the salad shop in just a few minutes.

“H-hey! Miss!!” Bokuto waved to a waitress like a moron. “Do we order at the counter or at a table?”

The teen girl grit her teeth as a vein burst in her head. “Take a seat sir, and I’ll be with you in a moment.” She said it nicely and politely as she had intimate fantasy of biting into the back of Bokuto’s neck and ripping his spine out of his back, Mortal Kombat style.

Bokuto pulled Hinata over to the booth. “B-Bokuto-sama I could’ve told you that,” but before Hinata could speak further, Bokuto had sat him down, and immediately seated himself into Hinata’s lap. “B-BOKUTO-SAMA? W-WHY??”

Bokuto turned to look over his shoulder that small orange puff squirmed almost 11 inches below his head. “Don’t couples do this?” he said with a nonsense blush.

Hinata’s breathing was a little constricted but Bokuto’s back against his chest, but he was more freaking out because _I’m touching Bokuto’s tushie!!!!_ “W-we aren’t a couple” Bokuto couldn’t see Hinata’s blush.

Bokuto’s face went pale. “O-oh. Uh…are we going to be??”

Hinata tried to lift Bokuto’s legs and hips up with his hands, but Bokuto scooted forward to be able to see Hinata’s face easier, and Bokuto’s butt found itself right in Hinata’s palms. “Y-Y-YOU’RE 60 LBS HEAVIER THAN ME!!!”

Bokuto pulled himself sideways, into the inner side of the booth, but kept his legs firmly planted on top of Hinata’s. “Are we gonna be couple? We were married in your dream…”

Hinata, now breathing comfortably and without _distractions_ exhaled and immediately went red. “B-but that’s a dream. It’s not a premonition or anything.”

Bokuto sunk his head against Hinata’s face, his right eye practically touching Hinata’s left. “It can be if we make it…did you not like the dream?”

Hinata’s face was blushing so hard. “B-Bokuto-san, d-do you want us to date? You…you’re really making me feel like you want to.”

Bokuto’s arm wrapped around Hinata’s neck. “Well…yes? Absolutely!!”

Hinata’s mouth gaped open in shock, before he heard an *ahem.*

“Can I take your orders now, sirs?” The girl’s makeup was melting due to the heat of her wrath, which Bokuto was completely oblivious to.

“Oh!” Bokuto snatched the menu up from the table and in an _instant_ his eyes went to the thing with what he wanted. “I’ll take a bacon-turkey breast-fried chicken salad, light on the kale, and a dragonfruit-peach smoothie!”

Hinata really wanted to go outside his comfort zone today with salads, but he was too nervous to review the menu, so he ordered his usual “A mixed fruit and veggie salad. And uh, an iced cappuccino, the chocolate one, please.” He nodded and tried to say a thank you but the woman evacuated the scene to the counter before she had the urge to commit a hate crime.

Bokuto’s giant arms had stayed wrapped around the much smaller Hinata still. “So? You wanna date me right? You wanted me to teach you how to date, right?”

Hinata was staring down at the table. “I uh, when I texted I thought it was Yamaguchi and he would teach me why I would dream that.”

Bokuto poked Hinata’s cheek. “You’re dreaming that cause you liiiiiiiiiiiike me!!! Besides, I’m pretty sure I could’ve picked up on it sooner if I knew you liked boys.” Hinata shrunk a little, but Bokuto’s arm hooked under his, pulling him against his chest. “I mean, you’d always try to hang out with me when we were near each other, you’d try to get me to teach you stuff. And you’d always be super focused on me during playing. Especially if you were watching from behind.” Bokuto smirked and pulled his eyebrows up and down, causing Hinata to sink, causing Bokuto to once again hoist him higher into his chest.

Hinata tried to look up at Bokuto, but couldn’t get all the way to his eyes. “I thought I just wanted to be as cool as you. But I really did want you to think I was cool too.” Hinata’s face was starting to cool down as he got used to the affection. “I guess my dream, was kind of comforting. I mean…I don’t know if we’ll get that far. But we could uh…try, dating?”

Bokuto grinned and opened his mouth only to hear a loud smack as Hinata slapped his cheeks hard. “Okay! Okay, Bokuto-san! Will you be my boyfriend!!”

Bokuto nodded hard and fast. “Yes! Hinata-chan!!”

Hinata attempted to smile, but Bokuto had already shoved his face against Hinata’s, and his tongue pierced Hinata’s. Hinata didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he tried to awkwardly lay them into his lap, but Bokuto arms slid down Hinata’s shoulders and engulfed his hands, which he maintained control of after he let go of this kiss. He pulled Hinata’s wrists out so he could see them. “Hah! My pinky and thumb overlap when I grab your wrists! You’re so tiny!”

Hinata put his hands against Bokuto’s chest and attempted to push him off, but it really only pushed himself away, but Bokuto bent his legs over Hinata’s more to pull him back. “I’m not that small!!! I’m younger than you so I still have growing to do, Bokuto-sama!”

Bokuto laughed, before two salads and two drinks found themselves on the table. The lady quickly turned around without a word, and as Bokuto shrieked “Thanks lady!!” her eyes reflected gruesome images of his effigy burning.

Bokuto pulled his salad which was like, 60% warm meat, in front of him, and his smoothy. Hinata’s arms couldn’t reach his food at the other end of the table. Bokuto laughed and reached over Hinata to slide them to him. “Mushrooms, grapes, broccoli, watermelon, kale, apples, pecans, starfruit, orange, snap peas, cranberries, cucumbers, honeydew…man, Hinata-chan, did she just rob someone’s garden?” Hinata giggled.

“I like sweet things Bokuto-sama.”

“‘Bokuto-sama’ isn’t going to work you know. I mean first, I’m not anyone’s ‘sama,’ I don’t even know where you got that. Plus, I mean, if we do get married, one of us is gonna have to change our last name.”

Hinata sighed pinkly. “That’s probably not anytime soon, Bo…uh…Kotaro…kun?”

Bokuto smirked. “Kotaro-chan. I like ‘chan.’ You’re so cute so you should say cute things.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, and threw a pecan at Bokuto, whose insane reflexes allowed him to catch it in his teeth, leading to Hinata to go starry eyed and applaud lightly. “By the way, it’s definitely gonna be you, Shoyo-chan. My name is a lot cooler than yours. ‘Hinata’ is like, middle tier Naruto girl at best.”

Hinata was offended on many fronts. “Why should I change mine! I’m gonna be the best volleyball player of all time, my name is gonna be iconic!” Bokuto’s mouth opened wide.

“The audacity!” he said in an exaggeratedly offended tone.

“And how dare you insult the prestigious Hyuga Clan Main Branch! Hinata is adorable!”

Bokuto leaned slowly, seductively to Hinata’s now trembling face, and whispered in his ear “I definitely agree that ‘Hinata’ is adorable.” He paused to breathe a hot, humid breath into Hinata’s face, causing his body to quake and his mouth to quiver open.

Bokuto lunged forward and chomped his gullet around Hinata’s fork, stealing his forkful of kale and watermelon.


	6. The Culmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 1 Part 1  
> BTW, I almost made this fic M because of the subtextual running gag here. I wasn't sure if that was necessary, but if someone thinks it is, please let me know.

It had been two years. And there wasn’t a single breakdown. Occasional silly arguments that were over before they started. Misunderstandings that let to hurt feelings that disappeared in moments through communication. Lots of pouting from Bokuto that was always swept away in a hailstorm of Hinata’s affirmation. Lots of overzealousness from Hinata that Bokuto could simmer down and make more constructive with his own selective cockiness.

And then there was a ring. In hot spring bath they’d went in together, at the midpoint of Hinata’s senior year.

It was the wedding day, 4 weeks after Hinata’s high school graduation.

It was small. Only some of the members who were available from each of their teams current and former members, a few other friends from other volleyball teams, and family of course.

“Hurry up will you! I’m getting excited to sign my first autograph as Bokuto Shoyo!” Shoyo was wearing beautiful tuxedo. The white pants were embroidered with black lace, the vest was white with a black collar. He specifically had it tailored into a vest to better accentuate the sheer jacket. A white sheer with beautiful patterns of black and white laces. Hina—er, Shoyo, was pretty sure this was going to be the first and last time he’d ever wear a three piece tuxedo. He was waving from the alter, while his groomsmen stood at his side, in order to tallest to smallest, Asahi, Yamaguchi (the Best Man), Izumi, Kenma, and Nishinoya. Bokuto’s best man, Akaashi, and his single groomsman, Kuroo, waited patiently, knowing what was taking so long. “Kotaro!!” Shoyo was so impatient, even now, to do something he was excited to do. “You’re taking so—”

Bokuto walked out from behind the orange curtains with a three piece tuxedo, of which the jacket and pants of were glittering with holographic, rainbow colored on one side, and silver, gold, and bronze on the other side, reversable sequins. His usual black highlights had been clearly freshly dyed over gold.

“What is thahahahahah!” Shoyo’s face exploded in laughter as he held is gut bent over, while Nishinoya, Izumi, and Yamaguchi shared giggles of their own.

Akaashi leaned over to Kuroo and whispered “I told you there was zero chance he was going to wear that custom doujinshi tuxedo you had made for him.”

Kuroo leaned back and whispered “I decided not to show it to him. I ended up paying an extra 155000 yen to get it all fanpictures of Shoyo, but after I saw that I was pretty sure Kotaro would get pissed that I hunted those pictures down.”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed. “Thanks for the blackmail fodder,” he shook his head in annoyance.

Bokuto made his way to the alter Shoyo was standing at. Neither of them could focus on the speech. Shoyo in excitement. Bokuto in anticipation.

“And do you take this man, Bokuto Kotaro, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Wait, you said that wrong?” Hinata looked confused at Bokuto’s objection, and Daichi looked flat out annoyed that someone interrupted the speech he worked so hard to memorize.

“My name is Hinata Kotaro.” Bok--…urh, Kotaro, looked warmly down in Shoyo’s eyes, with a proud smile.

Shoyo’s eyes watered a little. “I do.”

“You may now kiss the ace.” Daichi decided to improvise, since Kotaro did.

Kotaro leaned down, Shoyo leaned up, and they kissed, to roaring applause.

After that, Kotaro gladly signed Natsu’s backpack as “Hinata Kotaro,” just as messily as he signed his previous autographs.

“Hey, Kotaro, Shoyo,” Kenma mumbled as he approached them. He kept awkwardly walking up to congratulated them before walking away. “Come look at what Kuroo got you. He decided not to give it to you.”

“KYANMA!!” Kuroo ran back in terror through Shoyo’s backyard and into his home, but Kotaro and Shoyo wanted to see it before he could hide it.

Then they wished they hadn’t seen it. The punishment was that Kuroo had to get measured for a tuxedo design of their choosing that would be coming out of his pocket. Shoyo burned it, but Kotaro snuck a picture.


	7. Honeymoonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cabin in the mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I don't know anything about Asian cuisine lol  
> 2) I'VE MADE THIS MISTAKE ABOUT GAY HORROR so this is kind of a projectative humor bit lol But also a cautionary tale lol

Their honeymoon was decided as a small cabin, in the mountains for a few days. Where they could hike, and look at the pretty trees. And tonight, get stuck inside. In the middle of a thunderhail.

“Full circle huh?” Kotaro had Shoyo placed directly under his arm in a spooning position, as the two stared into the horror movie playing on Kotaro’s phone.

“This is less romantic and more terr—” Shoyo was interrupted by a cracking roar of thunder and the sound of a tree crashing somewhere nearby. “T-terrifying, than in that dream.”

Kotaro and Shoyo were both shivering intensely from fear, Kotaro clinging to Shoyo like a teddy bear, and Shoyo hiding in Kotaro’s grasp like a you’d hide in a closet from a serial killer. Kind of like the serial killer killing gay couples in the woods like they were watching.

“This is the stupidest idea we’ve ever had. We’re too dumb to make our own decisions.” Kotaro was trying not to let his teeth chatter.

Shoyo was going to talk but the pretty lesbian girl on the screen was kicked into the lake to be eaten by forest swamp cannibals and he squealed and curled both arms and legs around Kotaro’s long arms. “I thought since we liked all the other gay movies we’ve been watching that gay horror would be cool! I thought like, the monster would be gay! That would’ve just been offensive but cool! This is making me sad and scared at the same time!!”

Just before Kotaro could talk, a swamp cannibals shot out of the lake and began crab running towards the screen causing him the freak and drop the phone onto the floor. “Gaheiahirhwi!!” Kotaro protectively and in terror wrapped his blanket tighter around Shoyo as it fell and pulled their earbuds out. Shoyo buried his face in the Kotaro’s large bicep. Both were at peace for a moment before the thunder roared again and the hail got heavier.

“K-Kotaro. I need to pee.”

“…No”

“Kotaro.”

“If I let you leave the homophobic cannibal cult leader prison escapee will kill you with a pillow case full of nails. That’s what happened into the cute tiny gay guy.”

“He didn’t have his big strong national volleyball champion husband to protect him.”

“Who’s going to protect ME?”

“Me.”

“You’re tiny and cute, I literally just said that.”

“Kotaro! I NEED TO PEE!”

“…I’m coming into the bathroom with you.”

“Yes please do.”

As soon as Hinata was done, the two emerged from the bathroom, Shoyo cradled in Kotaro’s enclosed arms, both under a blanket.

“You know…we could go into the kitchen and like…make hot foods. It’s really cold. We have water bottles in the fridge, so we wouldn’t need to turn on the faucet.”

Kotaro sighed and nodded. “Yeah. Maybe something to calm us down. You are _not_ leaving my arms though. Whatever we make we’re doing it together, while I have the ability to snatch you away and run away with easily.”

Shoyo nodded. “Honestly if we synchronize our running and run together, we’d probably be able to outrun the mutant pigs _and_ the swamp cannibals.” Kotaro nodded as they shuffled into the kitchen.

“Hey, what was it in that dream again? What did I make you?”

“Uh, poptarts I think. I don’t think we have any, haha.”

Kotaro hummed slightly, his head resting on Shoyo’s. “How about like…a hot pot. Like, we have water and spices and stuff. I know we have some noodles. We have some kind of meats.”

“We have a lot of meats, half of which I don’t know how to cook. Remember, Sugasan filled us a cooler with foods to cook with. Cause he thought we’d just snack on instant ramen.”

Kotaro wrapped the blanket tighter around Shoyo. “He was right. Okay, let’s dig in.”

They found some glass noodles in their cabinet, and in the cooler they found some chopped ribs, some chicken feet, beef, pork, and turkey that they sliced up, tofu, octopus, and they had already put up, and were not taking out, lotus root, oyster mushrooms, carrots, pumpkin, and cabbage.

“Hey. Shoyo. I have an a dumb idea.” Kotaro pulled himself, and the blanket away from Shoyo for a moment.

“Aah—Kotaro, come back! It’s cold! And I’m unprotected, I might get murdered.” When he looked towards Kotaro, he had grabbed a bottle of red wine from a very high up cabinet Shoyo didn’t even know about. “Wine? Ooooh! Are we gonna drink?!?”

Kotarp gently and softly bonked the bottle against Shoyo’s head. “No, we’re not. I’m gonna pour some in the broth.”

Shoyo sighed. “I can drink! You’re here!”

Kotato shrugged. “Drunk Shoyo is something that sounds like fun, but uh…do you think either of us can take care of the other drunk?”

Shoyo and Kotaro stared at each for a long time, before bursting into laughter.

40 minutes later, they were sitting at the table, a large bowl of stock and noodles, and several smaller bowls of mixed foods.

Shoyo plucked a sliced octopus piece into his mouth. “The stock is…uh…”

Kotaro coughed a bit from the heat of the carrot in his mouth. “Weird. I really didn’t know any of the spices or seasonings so I just used the ones with the coolest names. Like white pepper. What even is white pepper?”

Shoyo shrugged before biting down on some mushroom. “I guess now that we’re looking for an apartment together, we should learn how to cook, huh?”

Kotaro sighed. “Can’t we just go out to eat every night? We’re both gonna be big league major athletes! We should live like rockstars!” He pumped his fist into the air.

Shoyo smirked and smiled. “Yeah!” But his smiled softened a bit. “But…I think there are gonna be some quiet nights. You know. Just us. Like now. I mean, I don’t think it’ll be hard. We’ve been doing lots of weeklong sleepovers and stuff in preparation. But you know…it’ll be weird. Just kind of…always being around you. But I’m really comforted.” Shoyo looked up into Kotaro’s face, smiling. Kotaro planted a kiss between his eyes.

“Okay, okay, we can cook. You’re using your cuteness and domestic fantasies to make me listen to you. That’s cheating!” Shoyo giggled loudly.

The thunder crackled again and Kotaro dropped the chicken foot from his chopsticks into Shoyo’s hair.


	8. Born of Ice and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 2  
> Domestic grand finale

Shoyo had been wrong. He’d wear a tuxedo one _more_ time.

The picture was on top of his fireplace. It’s a picture of him and Kotaro, in reversed gold and black tuxedos, accepting the Japan Professional Sports Grand Prize as co-laureates, 2 months ago, for their win at the Japan National Championships as the Black Jackals, their Gold Medal at the Men’s Beach Volleyball event at the 2021 Olympics, and their Bronze Medal as a the Japan National Men’s Team at the 2021 Olympics.

Shoyo couldn't stop smiling whenever he looked at it. “Kageyama was so upset when I chose you as my partner for the Beach Volleyball team. I mean he was so jealous. I get it, but I mean…at some point.”

Kotaro was across the table, staring at his husband stare at the picture. “I mean, you know. Ho’s gotta come before bros sometime.” Shoyo shot Kotaro a catty grin. “Also he’s not ‘Kageyama’ anymore. You and him still to this day don’t call each other your given names and it drives everyone insane.”

Shoyo sighed and giggled. “I mean I can’t call him Oikawa. Oikawa is Oikawa. And no, I will never call him Tobio. I mean, it works out for me, my last name didn’t change,” Shoyo teased Kotaro with flipping some whip cream from his coffee and smearing it on Kotaro’s nose. Kotaro smirked and rubbed his bacon onto the cream and ate it.

“You will always hold that over me. Just because I’m the trophy husband doesn’t mean to have to brag,” Kotaro both bragged and sighed. He was so proud of Shoyo. _So proud._ But it couldn’t erase how much he still wanted to beat him. He wanted to win, and Shoyo had gotten _so damn good._

Shoyo poked his finger strongly into Kotaro’s forehead as he stood up. “No no! I _am your_ trophy husband. You got MVP in both of the teams we were a part of. I mean, I was literally your substitute in the Black Jackals game. I’m a diet you,” kidded Shoyo.

Bokuto stood up quickly and shoved his hand into the top of Shoyo’s hair. “Stop bullying my husband!!” Shoyo began laughing and splashed some of his coffee onto the floor. “And if you wanna be diet me then shrink! Go back to being small, you were so cute! I miss being 12 inches taller than you!!”

Shoyo was talking through his hearty laughs. “That was only for a year because you kept growing before my growth spurt hit! And besides, even now, I’m still 8 inches shorter! I’m still a pipsqueak!”

Kotaro gently pulled the cup away from Shoyo and wrapping his arms around Shoyo’s chest and arms in a faux bearhug. “I told you to stop insulting my husband!!” Pretend angry Kotaro was one of Shoyo’s favorite Kotaro species.

Shoyo’s laughter kept up. “No! No! Don’t crush me! I’m frail and you put on like, another 30 lbs!” Shoyo smirked and looked up. “Why do you feel bigger than me now then when I was in high school! You’re so buff!” Kotaro’s face lit up. _Shoyo n e v e r grew out of his over honest praise days._ “You’re built like a gladiator and here I am built like the little lordling you’re fighting to please!” Kotaro blushed both at the compliment and the thought of him, dressing in only a loincloth and helmet, armed with a shield and flail, raising his prize, a beautiful Shoyo, dressed daintily in a silk toga.

 _My plan is working._ Shoyo’s smile turned to mischief as he snuck up and planted a hard, sucking kiss on Kotaro’s neck, causing Kotaro to flip out and release him. Shoyo pulled away and stuck out his tongue.

“You little!” Kotaro tackled Shoyo over the back of the couch, and they tumbled onto, but it fell backwards from their weight. Kotaro and Shoyo both exploded in laughter.

Kotaro placed his husband against he side of the couch, before tipping the couch back onto his feet, and hopping over on to the side. Shoyo knowing he needn’t move, staid still, waiting for Kotaro to grab and handful of Shoto’s sides and pull him onto his lap, facing him.

“Shoyo. Seriously. I’m glad we won. Everything. But I’m so glad I’m here with you.” He littered Shoyo’s unfazed smiling face. Kotaro held his forehead against Shoyo’s. “I think we should do something else. Something big, again. We got married, then we joined the same team, then we bought a house, then we won at the Olympics. Something big. Something fun.”

Shoyo let his body float against Kotaro’s, his head laying on Kotaro’s shoulder, staring into his jaw and smile. “You know. We talked about going to another country as a pair there too. Maybe we should think about that. But when we go, we should brand ourselves. I mean, we’ve been out since I was 21. So I mean, Japan’s known and loved ‘those gay volleyball idiots’ for four years. Maybe we should actually come up with a real name for us. As a combo.”

Kotaro’s face lit up and he stormed more kisses onto the side of Shoyo’s cheek, jawline, and neck, which at this point, Shoyo just accepted and stayed still for, bathing in the kisses. “That’s a wonderful idea! What could it be though? I mean, what is it people notice about us? I mean uhh…Oh! Our hair! Silver and orange are a unique combination! What’s silver and orange? Silver is the color of like, uh…metal…and uh…the sides of buildings…”

Shoyo shut his eyes and thought about everything they’d done. Their wins, losses, the nights alone and the big events. The dreams they accomplished. “Dreams…”

“Huh?”

Shoyo’s face shot up, excitedly. “That’s it! Orange is close to yellow, and silver is close to white! So lighting and hail! Thunderhail!”

Kotaro shot up out of his seat, carrying Hinata’s entire rump in his one hand, and holding the back of his head with the other, dipping and kissing his lips with passion. “Perfect! That’s perfect Shoyo!!”

Shoyo smiled. “Kotaro-sama!!”

Kotaro blushed. “No no! None of that right now!”


End file.
